Challenge: Riley
Para Mayor informacion vea en DeviandART Comentarios en la Discusion de la pagina o la Mia Reglas Esta Novela esta basada y creada en los desafios Nuzlocke, y consiste en: #Si el Pokémon se debilita, muere #No se pueden usar Repelentes/Ethers/Elixires, los otros si #Se captura al primer pokemon de la ruta y se le pone un mote #No se puede capturar la preevolucion de un pokemon existente (tienes a raticate, no te capturas a Rattata) #No se captura el mismo pokemon #En una ruta solo se captura 2 si el pasto se mueve Cap 1) Chico o Chica ?? Profesora Encina: Bienvenido al mundo pokemon, donde tu aventura espera, eres un chico o una chica ???: ¬¬ me ves con falda ?? soy un chico !! Profesora Encina: Y como te llamas ? ???: 'E sido su vecido 10 años, como no me puede conocer '''Profesor: '''E sido su vecido 10 años, como no me puede conocer, ese es tu nombre ?? '???: D: Me llamo Riley Profesora Encina: Riley, ese es tu nombre ?? Riley: Si Profesora Encina: '''bueno, tus amigos son Cheren y Bianca, el es un nerd y la otra una despistada. '''Riley: si eso lo se .__. Profesora Encina: Bienvenido a tu aventura pokemon !! Pueblo Arcilla, el Sureste de Unova Riley: *levantandose de la cama* HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS NUMERO 10 !! ^O^ Pooooooooooorfiiiiiiiiiiin Riley: *vistiendose* ''debo bajar, y juntarme con bianca, de ahi con cheren y- '''Bianca y Cheren:' *interrumpen a su pieza* FELIZ CUMP- Aaaaaahhh !! *se tapan los ojos* Riley: O////o Toquen la puerta si me estoy cambiando *los patea y cierra la puerta* 5 minutos despues :3 Riley: Perdon por la patada, pero ustedes me obligaron Cheren: era un gesto amable, y por eso te quedaste sin pastel Riley: >=O y eso porque ?? Bianca: *limpiandose la falda* porque nos tiraste y me sente en el <:D Riley: 8S dime que no era el unico Cheren: no veo la razon por la cual comprar 2 Bianca: ''*toma un gran paquete* esto es parte de la Profesora Encina '''Riley:' *lo toma y saca una nota* "Escoje uno y los otros se los das a tus amigos" *lo abre* OMFG !! Pokemons Bianca: *Toma una pokeball aceleradamente* Este es mio *¬* !! Cheren: No sabia que se les daba regalo al no cumpleñero *toma una pokéball* Riley: Oye, yo debia escojer primero :( *toma la ultima pokeball* Bianca: El mio es Oshawott !!! Cheren: Snivy Riley: Tepig ?? Pero, yo me quedo con el gordo y ustedes con los guay !?!? Bianca y Cheren: (se miran fijamente) Adios .___. Riley: VUELVAN D=< Cap 2) Mote En el cuarto de Riley Riley: te llamare ....... eres un chico o chica ?? Tepig: Chica Riley: Te llamas Amber Riley: Vamos Amber, al Laboratorio Amber: no quiero volver ahi !!! >-<, quiero quedarme con riley Riley: solo iremos de visita Amber: No, ese lugar huele mal y me asusta Riley: *lo regresa a la pokeball* Quieto Laboratorio Profesora Encina: Ultimamente me critican mucho lo que duran mis conversaciones Profesora: asi que toma esta caja y saquen su pokedex y videomisor *los saca del labortorio* Cheren: y como se usan estas cosas ?? Bianca: Yo me quedo la pokedex rosa Riley: y yo para que me la quedo ?? Oye bianca, tengamos un combate Bianca: Sii !! Oshawott, a pelear Oshawott: ÓoÔ Riley: Amber ?? Amber: Siii, di que use tacleada, tacleada :D Cheren: *toma la caja* si no les importa me voy a casa -_- Riley y Bianca: '''Tacleada '''Oshawott y Amber: >-< Oshawott: Eso es todo lo que tienes gordita ?? Amber: No soy una gordita !! *tacleada - golpe critico* Oshawott: '''>O< *impacta en bianca* @-@ '''Bianca: ´w` perdimos por tu karma oshawott *riley la levanta* gracias Riley: eso fue genial Amber Amber: *a oshawott* dime quien es la gorda ahora *regresa a su pokeball* Bianca: Mancha de pastel atras y lodo adelante, yo me voy a casa Riley, adios Riley: '''adios ... Casa de Riley '''Mama: ... y asi se usa el mapa Riley: si, no naci ayer *guarda el mapa* Riley: adios mama Mama: adios campeon ;D *le arregla la mochila* Riley: *sale de casa* Mama: (mi campeon ....) Riley: '''Amber, lista ?? '''Amber: Lista !! Bianca y Cheren: Riley *van corriendo hacie el* Vamos *''los tres se toman de las manos fuertemente y se miran fijamente*'' Cheren: Daremos nuestro primer paso a la ruta 1, Juntos Bianca: como los amigos que somos *se detiene a la salida del pueblo* Cheren: listos ?? *saca a snivy* Bianca: Lista !! *saca a Oshawott* Riley: Listo !!! *saca a Amber* Amber, Oshawott y Snivy: Listosss !! Cheren,Bianca y Riley: *dan un gran salto y entran a la ruta 1* ''COMIENZA NUESTRA AVENTURA !! ''*se sueltan y se van corriendo Cap 3) Timothy Ruta 1 - Invierno Riley: Amber, Ascuas Amber: Ascuas !! Patrat: ''*lo esquiva*'' entrenadores, ustedes no me capturaran, tacleada Amber: Tacleada *resulta ser mas fuerte la de Amber* Patrat: >O< Riley: perdon por capturarte, pero fuiste el primero en aparecer en esta ruta !! *le lanza una pokeball* Patrat: NOOOOO *salta y patea la pokeball* '' con esa llevas 4 pokeballs, solo te queda '''Riley:' 1 !! <:s Patrat: Tacleada Amber: >__< Amber: No nos podemos rendir D: Patrat: pero que animos, malicioso Amber: :S Patrat: >=) una tacleada mas y te derroto Riley: (eso seria ... la muerte de Amber) Patrat: mejor vallanse, no quiero provocar una muerte innesesaria Riley: Yo ... no, no .... no se ... yo Amber: Nunca !! *taclea a riley y le bota la mochila* Riley: @.ó pero que fue Amber:'' *toma la ultima pokeball y se la mete en la boca*''alead Patrat: y tu que haces !?! e-o Riley: 'Si, eso es !! Amber, Tacleada '''Patrat: '''Ustedes quisieron, tacleada ''*corriendo hacia amber* '''Amber: *se detiene y lo esquiva* aaaajaa *le lanza la pokeball por detras* Patrat: '''O-oU NOOOOOO *es capturado '''Riley: ... eso fue ... LO MAS PELIGROSO Y ARRIESGADO QUE E VISTO !! =D Riley: *mira la pokeball de patrat* Seras .... Timothy :) Amber: =D Timothy: *dentro de la ball* (esto no puede ser tan malo) -~- Cap 4) N ?? Timothy y Amber: Tenemos hambre :( Riley: No tengo dinero, lo gaste todo en pociones Timothy: yo podria ir a buscar :D Riley: y escaparte, no corro el riesgo, no soy estupido Amber: '''caiste 36 vecez, pues algo si eres '''Riley: Ustedes guardenme mas respeto, soy su entrenador, y no hemos entrenado nada Riley: estamos a una colina de Pueblo Terracota y pueblo Gres, debemos que hacernos mas fuerte Amber: '''Yo voy =O '''Timothy: y que ?? ya no soy salvaje, en algo debo invertir mi tiempo .... ;) cuenta conmigo Riley: Vamos !!! Un entrenamiento mas tarde y en pueblo Terracota Timothy: '''No ..... Puedo ...... Respirar, comida '''Amber: '''y en que nivel estamos ?? '''Riley:'' *abre su pokedex*'' los 2 estan en 9 Timothy: No puede ser, solo nueve ?? estoy-- estamos cansados Riley: alegrence, sabes rastre/ Mordisco y Venganza Riley: '''y an sido curados en el Centro '''Riley: y el comer bayas !! no se quejen de hambre !! Bianca:'' 'Riley, que bueno que te encuentro, ven !! ''*lo toma del brazo* Riley: '''OoO MI brazozozozozozzo Plaza de Terracota '''Cheren: '''que bueno que llegaron '''Riley: y esto ?? ?????: Habitantes de Unova, Yo soy Ghechis, un humilde servidor Ghechis: y que les vengo a dar una respuesta: 72 minutos de una charla del como se liberan a los pokemon y se unan a la causa Bianca: '''Ooe Liberar ... poke- '''Riley:'' *la sacude*'' No dejes que te laben el cerebro !! *al gritar, todos los oyentes y Ghechis se dan vuelta a verlo* Ghechis: y tu eres ?? Riley: Riley !! Entrenador de pueblo Arcilla y futuro campeon, y no puedo dejar que liberes a los pokemon Riley: con lo poco que entendi, puedo decirte que no todas las personas son malas Riley: y an vinculado lazos con sus pokemon, no es asi amber ?? Riley: 'Amber ?! (maldicion, la deje en el Centro pokemon) '''Ghechis: '''No me hagas migrana jovenzuelo, la mision del equipo plasma en NOBLE ''*aparecen unos hombres con soldadura y lo llevan* La gente del pueblo deja la plaza con caras asustadas y enojadas '''Bianca:'' *sujeta la pokebola de oshawott fuertemente*'' Yo .... no se, me voy..... este.... esas palabras, Adios *corriendo a la ruta 2 con lagrimas* Cheren: ..... Adios riley, Riley: Que fue todo esto *~* ???: '''Niño idiota, eso fue imprudente '''Riley: !! *mira a los lados* ''quien dijo eso !?! '???:' N es mi nombre ''*sale deun callejon* ''y mi mision es la misma que ellos, salvar a los pokemon *silva* y para a lo que le entromete *aparece un Purrloin* Ataca amigo '''Riley:' Yo no tengo con que protegerme !! *se cubre la cara* Timothy y Amber: 'Tacleada !! '''Purrloin: '>O< '''Riley: Chicos !! Amber: lo escuchamos todo del centro Riley: todo ?? .... ENTONCES PORQUE NO VINIERON ANTES CON GHECHIS Timothy: El tipo se veia malvado N: Purrloin !! Amigo !! *se da vuelta la gorra* Arañazo !!!! Riley: Si es lo que quieres N .... Amber, atras de Timothy, y Timothy, VENGANZA Purrloin: Arañazooooo'' *araña sin parar a Timothy*'' Riley: aguanta timothy !! Amber, Ascuas a timothy !! Amber: >O< Perdoooooooooon !!!!!! *usa ascuas* Timothy: O-O *se ilumina y lanza una rayo naranja a Purrloin* Purrloin: X-x N: 'Amigo !! ''*se llena de lagrimas* es por eso que no deberian haber entrenadores !!! *se va corriendo* '''Riley: *se arrodilla y susurra* ''perdon .... '''Amber:' pues asi sera desde ahora Riley, una muerte innesesario, pero juntos :) Timothy: y ya parate, nos espera la ruta 2 !! Riley: .... eso es ...... VERDAD !! *se levanta de un salto* VAMOOOOSSS !!! a Ciiudad Gres >=D Cap 5) Nina Ruta 2 Riley: Ò__e Mordisco !! Timothy: >-< perdon hermana Patrat: @o@ Riley: Oh vamos, que aparesca un Lillipup o un Purrloin !! esque aca solo hay Patrats ????? Timothy: '''¬-¬ y eso es malo ?? '''Amber: No es algo bueno Timothy: D:< no empezemos que te molesto con tu sabes que *señala la pansa* Riley: Callense los 2, Timothy, usa la vista Lince y detecta algo interesante Niño cualquiera: sabias que puedes saltar elos balles del camino, es mas rapido para llegar a Terracota :) Riley: No estoy de humor Niño cualquiera: =D Oki doki Amber: Veo una cola larga Timothy: es un Purrloin !!'' *se acerca y lo tacleada*'' Purrloin: O-o pero que #@ª~$ Purrloin: Arañaz-- *la taclean* Riley: pokéball, VE !! Purrloin: 'OoO Ayudaaaa ''*es capturada* '''Amber, Riley y Timothy: ....... =D Riley: '''Eres chica, asi que te llamas ...... Sassy '''Sassy: Ni lo creas Riley: Kitty ?? Kitty: sigue intentando Riley: Nina ?? Nina: me conforma con ese Riley: '''entonces te llamas NINA !! '''Amber y Timothy: BIENVENIDA !! Nina: '''hola '''Riley: '''A entrenar .__. !! Cap 6) Alrededores Solar de los Sueños - 3 dias despues '''Chica de adopcion: '''Toma, aqui tienes a tu Pansage '''Pansage: =P hola Riley: te llamaras Barney Barney: Jeje, Barney :D Riley: asi que no te debo nada ?? Chica de adopcion: es gratis, solo llama a tus amigos entrenadores y dile que adopten a nuestros pokemones, tenemos varios puestos por la region, son distintos Riley: Si, gracias Riley: (Con Barney deberia ser) FlashBack - Ayer Riley: Amber, Timothy, Nina, Lo hicimos, hemos llegado a CIUDAD GRES !! Bianca: ^O^ RILEY !! Cuanto tiempo, cinco dias, es muy mucho, oye, Ve al solar de los Sueños, unas ruinas que sirven de entrenamiento Bianca: y mira lo que me dieron'' *muestra una pokebola con una Pansear adentro*'' Bianca: Pero no todo es mi persona, asi que peleemos Riley: '''Ve Nina '''Bianca: Muerdelos Lillipup Riley: (maldita sea, tiene uno) Ayuda !! Nina: Ayuda-yuda-uda-da-a ¡Rizo defenza! *se enrrolla* Bianca: 'que ataque mas raro... Lillipup, mordisco '''Nina: '*lo esquiva* Ayuda-yuda-uda-da-a ¡Tacleada! '''Lillipup: >-< arf Nina: Golpes furiaaaa *debilita a Lillipup* Grrrr Bianca: '''Increible ..... la verdad no quiero seguir, se que me ganarias, si que adios ^v^ '''Bianca: '''Pero te dire algo '''Riley: '''Claro '''Bianca: los lideres son 3, y escojeran un pokemon mas fuerte que tu inicial, asi que escoje en el solar de sueños Bianca: '''uno mas fuerte que ellos, uno planta '''Riley: creo que no entendi nada Bianca: suerte ^^ *se va* Fin Flashback Riley: '''(Barney es de tipo planta ....) '''Riley: '''Barney, muchachos, a entrenar !! '''Amber, Timothy y Nina: SIII Barney: >8P pelear Cap 7) Cascadas Solar de los sueños Barney: *cabezenado* '''Hambre '''Timothy: si, este no nos alimenta ¬¬ *cae de rodillas* Amber: *cae desplomada* los munna de aca son muy fuertes Nina: *se lame los pies* estoy adolorida >.< Riley: Se que a sido un entrenamiento largo, pero miren, estan los 4 en nivel 16 Riley: y con muy buenos ataques, se acuerdan, verdad ?? Barney: CORTE, DRENADORAS, LATIGO CEPA Y LENGUATAZO :O Nina: Ayuda, golpe furia, persecucion y ataque arena, no entiendo el como dec-- Amber: Nitrocarga, ascuas, tacleada y rastreo ^^ Nina: yo estaba hab-- Timothy: Triturar, venganza, deteccion y mordisco ¬w¬ Nina: Nada -.- *regresa a su pokeball* Riley: AL GYM !!'' *se va corriendo*'' Amber y Timothy: TE OLVIDAS DE NOSOTROS !!!! Barney:'' *'se distrae con unbichito que vuela por su cola* Horas mas tarde, en Ciudad Gres '''Riley: Barney,Latigo cepa !! Patrat: @-@ Camarera: Adelante ¬-¬ *se abre una cortina* ???-??? y??? : '''Bienvenido al Gimnasio Pokemon de Ciudad Gres !! Somos sus Camarenos Luchadores, Millo, Zeo y Maíz '''Millo: Muestranos a tu inicial Riley:'' *les pasa la pokeball*'' se llama Amber y e-- Maíz: Un Tepig.... tu peleas contra mi Zeo: Seran 2 contra 2 Millo: Yo decia eso Zeo: yo ya no digo, dejame algo, que con suerte alguien escoje a Snivy ¬O¬ Millo: Era mi frase'' *se lanza ante el*'' Zeo: 'Ò0Ó No eres mas fuerte que yo *se vuelven una nube de puños y patadas*'' 'Maíz: '>o< chicos, me averguenzan '''Riley: Dale .__. Maíz:'' *Empuja la nube y los saca de la cancha*'' Comenzemos -.-U Maíz: Eres mi Vida Lillipup !! Lillipup: :P AaRrFf Riley: Nina, a Ganar !! >=D Nina: tu estas mal, perro contra gato ?? esque no ves la tele ?! Riley: confio en ti, por eso hago esto -~- Riley: Persecucion Maíz: Esquivalo Lillipup: '''Arf D8 '''Nina: *lo persigue sin parar hasta que le da* Lillipup:>-< Maíz: Derribo Nina: La ----- >-< Riley: '''Ayuda '''Nina: Ayuda-yuda-uda-da-a: Ascuas Lillipup: *lo esquiva* Avivar !! Maíz: 'Derribo '''Lillipup: '>8P *choca mas fuerte* >-< Jaa Nina: >-ó pero para de hacer esto, que tu tambien te dañas, GOLPES FURIA !! '''Lillipup: O-o Arrrrf Riley: '''Estamos cerca de el, ataque arena '''Maíz: Eso no, Mordisco !!!! Nina: *retrocede y salen lagrimas* Estoy en Barra roja Riley, dame una pocion porfavor >__< Riley: '''Yo ..... Yoooo-yo no tengo alguna pocion D:> '''Maiz: '''Derribo ;D '''Lillipup: >O< Derribooooo !!! Nina: O-O .......... *cae al suelo* Lillipup: @.@ Riley: 'NINAAA !!! ''*se tapa la boca* '''Maíz: ....... Ve Pampour ..... Maiz: Perdon por la muerte de Tu Amiga, pero el combate continua, y deberias ya a acostumbrarte a esto Pampour: '''Y quien es mi rival ?? '''Riley: *se seca las lagrimas* Yo .... D=< VE BARNEY !! Barney: '''Hermano !! ''*mira a nina en el suelo* ''y que paso ?? '''Riley: ..... Latigo cepa Barney: Ok *golpea al Cadaver* Riley: 'PERO TU ERES TONTO O QUE D:< '''Barney: ';o; Perdon !! *lanza al cadaver a Pampour* '''Pampour: >-< *golpe critico* Maiz: Eso fue ... lanzamiento ?? Barney: *toma las mesas del lugar* lamnzamiento ?? Riley: ... LANZAMIENTO >=D Barney: 'Barbaaaaba *lanza las sillas*'' '''Maiz: Proteccion !! Pampour: *se protege de las sillas* No puedes contra miiiiiii Barney: Latigo cepa >=/ Maiz: '''Escaldar ;D '''Pampour: ''*toma las lianas y ataca*'' ESCALDAAARRR !! *quema las lianas* Barney: OoO Baarrr'' *se quema*'' Riley: 'Barney, toma !! *lanza una baya zafre y se mejora*'' Hay que acabar esto ahora !! Lenguatazo '''Maiz: Tu tambien Barney y Pampour: *le lamen mutuamente y se paralizan los 2* Riley y Maiz: !! Barney: ''*brilla en una aurora amarilla*'' GgGgGuUuUuLllLLaAaAA *En el aparece una baya Chesto y se la come* Riley: y eso desde cuando que lo tienes !? Que mas me importa, LATIGO CEPA !! Barney: 'Latigo ceppa !! *golpe critico*'' '''Pampour: >o< Baaarrr'' *cae muerto*'' Maiz: Felicidades Entrenador, as ganado la medalla Trio, y la ,MT avivar Riley: '''Gracias :).... y gracias Barney '''Barney: Jeje <;D Cap 8) Moverse Ruta 3 - Guarderia Timothy: Pideme misedicordia >=D Munna: e0e Perddon .... Perrrrddooon T~T Timothy: ''' No puedo detenerme .... MmOoRrDdIiSsCcOo '''Riley: o___oU Perdon por ... bueno, ya sabes Riley: Mutilar a todos los pokemones de los niños Profesora: No .... no importa .... pero vete, Y ALEJA A ESE PATRAT DE ACA Timothy: '''No sabia que daba tan-- O-o oh no '''Riley: OoO!! Estas ... !! Timothy:'' *brilla*'' Evolucionando !!! *deja de brillar como un Watchog* ''RAYO CONFUSSSOOO !!!! '''Amber y Barney:' INCREIBLE *O* Riley: Timothy ... eres ... eres *^* .... alto Timothy: ^^ Yeah! Amber: O.o Riley, mi colita tiembla *mira al pasto* A YA !! Barney: Oye, se esta moviendo el pasto Riley: Se mueve el ... Flashback - Ciudad Gres Bianca: '''y tu estas bien Riley ?? '''Riley: Nina era la mejor ... pero la vida sigue, no creo que quiera que sufra tanto por ella Bianca: 'Oye, ya que te callas, te cuento que estaba en el solar de sueños '''Bianca: '>o< y se me movio el pasto :3 '''Riley: y eso ?? Bianca: '''esque cuando pasa eso, te sale un pokemon muy raro y fuerte *saca un pokemon* esta es Musharna ^o^ '''Musharna: '''Muuuuuuemmmas maaaammmmmmmeeemmm '''Riley: *O* guau Bianca: suerte Riley, la ruta 3 es la mas comun en que te aparesca este fenomeno ;D Fin flashback - ruta 3 Riley: *salta ferozmente en el pasto* SAL MUSHARNA >=D Amber, Timothy y Barney: 8s .... el nuevo nos va a odiar Audino: ÔoÔ Mi !"·%$% Audino: >8/ Destructor Riley: '''e.o '''Timothy: 8D te golpe una m-- Amber: *choca con nitrocarga* ''ni te atrevas a completar la frase ¬¬ '''Audino: '''No es bueno saltar sobre una dama >3<, doblebofeton '''Riley: '''Barney, mordisco '''Barney:' *la muerde* Audino: O: *se prepara a huir* addiooooss Riley: Se me va el pokemon raro D8 Amber: '!! (no dejare que se nos valla otra compañera) ''*le quita una superball a riley* NITROCARGA !! '''Audino: >~< *entra en la pokeball* Amber: Huuuuuuu juuuuu *brilla en pignite* '' '''Barney:' .__. de debes conseguir una piedra hoja, YA Riley: ........ menudo dia que e tenido hoy En la noche Barney: meresco evolucionar -.- Amii (audino): Yo no tengo y no me quejo ^^ Riley: '''Que dia, tengo un pokemon raro, y nuevos formas de mi compañeros :D '''Amii: raro no soy, estoy en todas las rutas, lo raro es que se mueva el pasto Amber: no es bueno ser tan honesta :/ Timothy: y con que duremos en estas etapas Amber: su mision es deprimir a la humanidad ¬¬ Timothy: ^^ Cap 9) Colmillos oscuros Pidove: *volando* ^^ Barney: 8O Lanzamiento *le lanza una baya* Pidove: O-o Piiddddd aahhhh'' *se cae*'' Barney: Pokeball ve Riley: 'yo la lanzo D: '''Pidove: '>-< *es capturado* '''Riley: Te llamas Peter Peter: eso fue cruel T^T Riley: ''*lo registra en la pokedex* espera, eres tipo normal .... ya tengo 2, asi que a la caja '''Peter: '''D= Noooooooo '''Riley:' Creo que tengo algo mejor Guarderia de Ruta 3 Señora: '''ListOo joven, Pidove en la guarderia '''Riley: Gracias Riley: *sale a la ruta* y ahora ..... a donde ... *2 hombres encapuchados lo empujan* Encapuchados: Quitate Idiota Riley: Hijos ... *es levantado a la fuerza por detras* O-O Cheren y Bianca: *corriendo y empujando a riley* Riley !! esos son los de pueblo Terracota, el equipo plasma, se an robado el Pansear de una Niña del jardin Cheren: Y la niña fue sola a recuperarlo, y se a perdido en la cueva Bianca: Fuimos informados por la maestra, hay que rescatarla y salvar s pansear !! Riley: y que hacemos !? Bianca: Tiene las pokebolas del jardin, tienes un GPS, creo, asi que yo la busca, que soy la mejor en tecnologia Cheren: y tu me ayudas contra el equipo Plasma Riley: '''Equipo Plasma ..... Bueno >=S '''Bianca y Cheren: A LA CUEVA MANATIAL Cueva manatial - entrada Bianca: esta oscuro :S Cheren: y Frio .... Riley: Timothy, Barney, atentos Timothy y Barney: O3O atentos ?????: QUIETA NIÑA !! *se escucha un golpe de rocas* Cheren: '''Servien, destello '''Plasma (2): Y ustedes !?! Niña: *herida* ayuda ... Bianca: *corre a la niña* ''Yo te ayudo '''Plasma mujer: '''Esto si que no !! Patrat, mordisco a los pies '''Patrat (x2):' MORDISCO !!! Bianca: >-<'' *cae herida al suelo, se desmaya*'' Cheren y Riley: BIANCA !! Plasma hombre: Patrat, a ellos Patrat (x4): Triturar !! Riley: Timothy, Venganza Timothy: ''*brilla y se deja morder por los 4*'' Cheren: No podra ! Riley: '''si podra, tu y servine ... '''Cheren: ... vamos por Bianca y la niña Riley: Timothy, venganza Timothy: >O< Venganzaaaaaaaa *libera el poder* Patrat (x4): >o< *contra techo y pared* Timothy: >-ó me duele .... todo Plasma (2x): Vamonos !! *lanzan lejos al pansear robado* Cheren: Eso fue ... poderoso *se carga a bianca en la espalda* tu a la niña Riley: '''^O^ asi soy yo '''Timothy: estoy cansado =P Riley: Niña vamonos ^^ Niña: Do .... Ciudadco !! Patrat: *salta del techo* Venganza !! Riley: TIMOTHY !! D8 Timothy: '''-w- no puedo moverme ... adios Riley '''Riley: No denuevo ...... Timo-- Patrat: VENGANZA *brilla naranjo* Barney: '8O Latigo cepa *agarra a patrat y lo atrae a el* '' '''Timothy y Riley: Barney Barney: Ya no me importa evolucionar n_n *abraza fuertemente a patrat con las lianas y brazos * Patrat: *explota* al dia siguiente - salida de la cueva Niña: gacias pod sadvalme señod Diley Riley: '''no fue nada '''Niña: y peddon lo de su monito Riley: Arceus nunca cierra una puerta sin abrir ventanas, no es asi Roller ?? Roller (Roggenrolla): '''Siiii !! '''Amber, Timothy y Amii: y ahora a donde ?? Riley: Roller ?? Roller: a ciudad esmalte ?? Riley: >W< A CIUDAD ESMALTE Amber, Timothy, Amii y Roller: CIUDAD ESMALTE *corren junto a Riley* Cap 10) Sorpresa Bosque Azulejo - afuera Amber: Yo debo saber golpe roca !! Timothy: Yo debo saberlo !! Roller: '''No, yo !! '''Riley: Se comportan o no es de nadie !! Riley: la unica que no se lo a pedido desesperadamente es Amii, asi que es suyo >:( Amii: ^^U gracias, pero yo no lo puedo aprender Amber, Timothy y Roller: '''YO SI PUEDO D=< '''Riley: Roller, tu eres muy chico para que sea un ataca fuerte Riley: Amber, tu ya sabes empujon Riley: el que gana es Timohy Timothy: Todo para mi >:D *se confunde misteriosamente* Amii: estas bien ??'' *queda cubierta de lodo*'' O^O Tympole: '''Callense que me duele >o<, Rayo burbuja '''Riley: Amii, atraccion Amii: *lanza besitos* Tympole: OoO te amoooooo Amii: '''es macho '''Riley: '''Doblebofeton '''Tympole: mi amor, te juro que cambio, no mas golpes Riley: Malla ball !! Tympole: mi am-'' *es capturado*'' Riley: Yeah, 5 en el equipo .... tu te llamaras ..... Drummy Drummy: '''Diablos, capturado -o- ..... y ....... audino ?? '''Amii: no eres mi tipo ^o^ Mas tarde en Ciudad Esmalte Cheren y Riley: YOOOOO PRIMEROOOOOO !! Enfermera: '''Los puedo atender a los dos, pero de uno D: '''Cheren y Riley: ... YO PRIMERO D=< Roller: y nos dices a nosotros que nos comportemos ¬o¬ Drummy: Es asi siempre ?? Amber: se podria decir que si =) Bianca: *entra bruscamente* Cheren !! Riley !! Ayu-- *la muralla del centro explota* Amii: Proteccion *protege a riley, cheren y la enfermera* Amber: *tiembla su cola* Riley, es El ..... el joven que nos quiso separar Riley: N !?! N: 'Riley ! ''*lo abraza* Y .... ya as liberado a tus pokemones ?? '''Riley: N-no ?? N: tenemos que decidirnos ya riley *le empuja con un dedo* no podemos permitir que esten atrapados en esas Pokebolas N: espero que mis amigos te ayuden a decidir :D *silba* Tranquill, Timburr y Palpitoad: Señor N !! Cheren: y este quien es ?? Riley: '''Un tipo que esta deacuerdo con el equipo plasma '''Cheren: Tu no te metas, esto es contra RILEY !! *palpitoad enrolla con su lengua a Cheren* N: libera a tus pokemones y yo libero a tu amigo Riley: Che ..... ren ....'' *deja las pokebolas en el suelo*'' N: =) bien-- O-O *cae al suelo* Bianca: por la paliza que me diste en el Museo >:D Tranquill y Timburr: N !! *se preparan a atacarla* Roller y Amber: *se interponen entre tranquill y Timburr* Riley: Increible reflejos chicos !! Riley: Timothy, tu ve y salva a Cheren, drummy, vigila a N Riley: Amii, sana a los pokemon de bianca, y ustedes 2, sigan asi Roller: Hey tranquill !! Pedrada !! Amber: 'Nitrocarga !! ''*cocha con Timburr* '''Drummy: se despierta !! *es sujetado de la cola* N: TE DIJE QUE LOS LIBERARAS !!! Riley: Drummy !! Palpitoad: Señor N, no lastime a ese Tympole, piense que yo fue asi D:'' *suelta a cheren*'' N: yo ... *lo tira a la pared* Nos Vamos Palpitoad N: 'bien jugado Riley ''*le toma de la mano y se despide* perdon las molestias, pero descubriras ya la verdad :) '''Riley: *se la sujeta mas fuerte* tu tambien ^^ Otra vez en bosque Azulefo - afuera Amber: Empujon >-< Timothy: '''Hipnosis O-O '''Ammi: Destructor >=P Roller: 8O bofeton lodo Drummy: Supersonico o~o Riley: asi es chicos, sigamos con el entrenamiento :) Cap 11) Lenora Sawk: Puntapie !! Drummy: *lo esquiva* Aqua aro Drummy: Disparo lodo Sawk: >-< Drummy *brilla* ya me estaba tardando ^^ *se vuelve un Palpitoad* Roller: yo quiero evolucionar )O> Riley: No se a que nivel o como evolucionas, asi que espera Riley: Bianca me invito para el Museo, asi que por hoy termina el entrenamiento Mas tarde en el Museo Bianca: '''y estas son unas piedras muy raras, no se sabe para que son, pero son raras ^^ '''Riley: increible, te aprendiste la Autoguia ¬w¬ Bianca: y esto son huesos primitivos, usados como armas Riley: .__. seguimos en las rocas Bianca: hay ... verdad ^^U ???: '''Si que te as pasado horas aqui jovencita '''Riley: perdon señora pero y-- OMFG, es Lenora !! Lenora: La lider de gimnasio de Ciudad Esmalte ;D Bianca: y estos son los restos *se le va la pila* va, es la lider Lenora: '''rubia despistada, tu eres la amiguita de Cheren '''Riley: ya paso por aca ?? Lenora: y Gano ;D Lenora: y no creo que solo esten para ver antiguedades, les interesa retarme en batalla ?? Riley: Si !! Lenora: el gimnasio esta arriba *sube las escaleras* adios ^^ Bianca: yo te acompaño :3 Riley: Nadie dice que se conoce gente famosa en museos, pero es verdad *se va corriendo al centro pokemon* Lenora: espero que sea tan fuerte como me dijiste Cheren: el no ... pero los 2 si A la brevedad misma Riley: '''LA LOCOMOTORA !! '''Amber: empujon !! Lillipup: 8P Escolar: .... ganas -o- Riley:'' *la empuja y ve un libro*'' esto es ......... Poffins ^^ Escolar: @o@ correcto *presiona un boton y se abre una puerta secreta* Riley: YeAh !! Amber: 'estoy lista par--- ''*es guardada en la pokeball* '''Riley: Hoy no ;D Riley: Lenora, esto preparado Riley: lenora ?? .... Roller: *Sale de la pokeball* AaAaAaAHhHhH *usa golpe cabeza* Herdier: >-< Lenora: buenos reflejos Kiddo, herdier, Mordisco Roller: Antiaereo Herdier: *lo esquiva* asustado ?? *lo muerde* Roller: *en defeza ferrea soportanto la mordida* ''No '''Riley:' Tumba roca !! Riley: *brilla cafe* ''Nos vemos cuando quieras '''Herdier:' O-O *es aplastado por las rocas* Lenora: ..... Riley: (no lo regresa ... estara vivo aun ??) Herdier: Excavar !! Roller: >__<'' *sale expulsado al techo*'' Lenora: '''terminalo '''Herdier: Represaliaaaaaa *salta hacie roller* Riley: Rolleerrrr !!! Golpe cabeza !! Roller: >-< Gol ... GOLPE CABEZA !!'' *choque de herdier y Roller*'' Herdier: *cae al suelo* ..... Lenora: Increible *lo regresa* Watchog !! Watchog: hace tiempo que no me hacen salir, listo ?? Roller: 'Nooooo, no so tu problema ''*regresa a la pokeball* '''Timothy: Soy Si >=D Riley y Lenora: Golpe roca !! Watchog:'' '*golpe primero* Mmmmh ! 'Timothy: '''O-e ''*baja su defensa* '''Lenora: '''Otra vez, golpe roca '''Riley: Esquivalo !!! Timothy: *lo esquiva* Hipnosis Watchog: ´w` ZzzZzZ Riley: Golpe roca !! Timothy: *golpe critico* Mmmmh a ti >=D Watchog: *se despierta* eso es todo ?, Represalia !! Timothy: >O< *retrocede a la pared* Lenora: Patada baja Watchog: *lo patea y lo bota* Timothy: >-< ugg Riley: ... !! Lenora: Triturar !! Riley: Ahora !!! Timothy: O.O RrAaYyOo CcOoNnFfUuSsOo Watchog: ~O@ *se muerde a si mismo* Timothy: *levantandose lentamente* de esta no te libras Timothy: Golpe roca >8D *le rompe un brazo* Watchog:'' *cae y Timothy salta en el*'' Riley y Lenora: o-o ..... Lenora: 'felicidades, la medalla basica es toda tuya ^^ ''*se la da* Y desde ahora, tu watchog sabe Represalia, pero olvidate de .....''*lo rebisa* ''de Venganza '''Cheren: *entra brsucamente* LENORA !! EL MUSEO SE INCENDIA !! Y A SECUESTRADO A SU ESPOSO !! Cap 12) Agarralo Cheren: '''pues, eso, que mejor se van o moriran quemados/ahogados '''Lenora: ''*corre a las escaleras*'' Gracias Cheren !! Cheren: '''.... hola Riley '''Riley: =D *lo saluda* 2 minutos despues Bianca y Riley: '''Pistola agua/Rayo burbuja !! '''Dewott y Palpitoad: *apagan las llamas* Bianca: '''Lenora, Su esposo esta bien, mis pokemones me ayudaron a evitar su secuestro '''Bianca: Pero no impidi el robo del Esqueleto de Dragon Lenora: Equipo plasma ..... Y asia donde se fueron'' *un hombre alto entra al museo*'' Camus: ^o^ QUERIDA, SOY YO, Camus *la abrasa* estas remodelando ¿? Lenora: siempre arruinas los momentos Camus ¬O¬ Camus: Teh Teh, bueno, y que paso ?? Cheren: se robaron un fosil de dragon y casi queman el museo Camus: eso no es nada bueno ....... Yo te ofresco MI ayuda querida Riley: y Yo tambien, quiero saber que planean esos Plasma Lenora: 'y tu que dices Camus ??' Camus: '''Claro que si, ahora, a mis hombros bonito '''Riley: o-o porque ?? Camus: '''Solo aslo, estupida Eevee ¬¬ '''Riley: *sube a sus hombros* esto es raro 8S Camus: AL BOSQUE AZULEJO !! *sale galopando en cuatro patas* Riley: D: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!! Bosque azulejo - afuera Bianca: El cinturon de camus es hermosos *¬* Cheren: 'es una mariposa .... Mariposa !! ''*es chocado por una masa ardiente* D: *cae al arbol* '''Bianca: o mi .... es ese Riley ?? Riley: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!! Cheren: @.@ arcoiris .... Bosque Azulejo - adentro Riley: eoe como pudiste hacer eso ?? Camus: '''secreto de la familia: ahora, yo espero en el puente miestras TU te metes al barro '''Riley: '''me parece justo ¬¬ '''Camus: adios *v* Riley: Ò-Ó F*ck Drummy: Hey Riley, en ese sendero hay pokemons Riley: con eso podria completar mi equipo :D Riley: O3O AL BARRO Riley: *chapoteando el en barro* lalalalalalalaaalal Venipede: .... crei que esta era zona de entrenadores Riley: ¿? y tu que eres ?? Venipede: que te importa ?? Piquete venenoso !! Drummy: ''*interfiere el ataque*'' no me daña porque soy tipo tierra !! Drummy: 'aqua aro !! *se protege*'' '''Riley: '''Disparo lodo !! '''Drummy: Lodoooo !! Venipede: >-< Venipede: '''Picadura !! '''Drummy: O-o *doble daño por su baya Caquic* Riley: otra baya ?? Venipede: ?? no sabes que nos podemos equipar con objetos ?? Riley: pues ..... no ?? Venipede: '''Yo ahora mismo ando con una flecha venenosa ;D, ASI QUE PIQUETE VENENOSO !! '''Drummy: *golpe critico y se envenena* Drummy: Ayudame Riley D: Riley: D`:< Rayo burbuja !! Venipede: *Proteccion* Venipede: CcHhIiRrRrIiDdOo Drummy: >O< AHHHHH *daño por veneno* Riley: Drummy ..... tu .... USA ALBOROTO !! Drummy: >o< AaAaAaahHhHgGgG Venipede: >-< Riley: Nido ball, captura !! Venipede:'' *es capturado*'' Drummy: *se empieza a contraer* me duele ..... todo .... *daño por veneno* adios .... Riley: Drummy ?? ....... Drummy !!?? ...... DRUMMY *lo agita para levantarlo* Amii: *sale de la pokeball* ya ...... ya no esta aca Venipede: ''*sale de su pokebola*'' ...... Riley: Benny (Venipede) .... dime donde puedo enterrar en paz a Drummy Venipede: Sigueme .... Mas tarde, es un claro del bosque Roller y Timothy: Adios Hermano *tiran la tierra al sepulcro* Amber y Amii: Te extrañaremos *le lanzan petalos de las flores* Benny: Yo ..... perdon por envenenarte Riley: Descuida Benny, se que solo te defendias'' *lo coje y lo abraza*'' Amber: *tiembla* El Pasto !! Esta moviendose !! Riley: Un pokemon raro !?! Cap 13) Tras el robo Riley: Drummy, esto es por ti !! *salta ferozmente al Pasto* Pansear: >O< MI COLA !! Pansear: Quien fue ?? Amber: '''Yo >=D '''Pansear: Golpes furia Amber: -3- me haces un daño .... Riley: Nitrocarga Amber: TOMAAA !! Pansear: D: maldita gordaaa !! *''estreya contra los arbustos*'' Amber: '''gorda ?? GORDA !?!? DESENRROLLAR !!! '''Pansear: OoO *queda enterrado en 6 metros bajo tierra* Riley: ''*le lanza una pokeball*'' captura :D Amber: ¬w¬ que te parecio esta ?? Riley: eres hembra ... umm .... te pondre Van Van: Van !? Ò-ó pero eso te parece nombre de chica !?! Amber: oye Rikey, ya estoy yo con el tipo fuego, creo que a esta se le envia a la caja Van: ahora que lo veo, es un nombre hermoso ^^ Riley: No hay lio Amber, Van se queda Van: 8P Riley: Bueno, tenemos que encontrar al equipo plasma, asi que empezemos a entrenar YA Las horas pasan -secuencia- Plasma: Sandile, tumba arena Benny: '''picadura !! '''Sandile: @-@ Benny: a aprendido persecuccion- Van: Incinerar !! Sewaddle: '''O0O '''Van: Van pasa al nivel 20- Yeah Amber: Mira lo que encontre, MT86 - Hierba lazo !! Timothy: Riley !! aprendi superdiente *O* Roller: y quien de ustedes tiene el esqueleto ?? Patrat: yo no se :/ Riley y Plasma mujer: '''NO SOCIALIZES CON EL ENEMIGO !! '''Ranger: por derrotarme, toma esto Amii: una baya, pero que guay !! -Fin de secuencia- Benny: Cola Veneno !! Cottone: T-T Benny: *brilla* y esto ?? *deja de brillar como Whirlipede* Soy mas grandes ... Cool Roller: esto NO es justo ¬~¬ Riley: y con esto todos ya vamos en el nivel 25 Plasma: *sale de la hierba* Purrloin, finta Riley: Timothy, golpe roca !! Timothy: trata de vencerlo ¬3¬ Purrloin: @-@ Plasma: 'To-toma tu maldito Fosil >O< ''*le lanza el craneo de dragon y se larga* '''Riley: Hey, lo logramos !! Amber, Amii, Roller y Benny: SIII !! Van: odio ser una odiosa, pero ahora como salimos de aca ?? Timothy: Se les olvida que mi habilidad es Vista Lince ?? no te preocupes, que salimos altiro En la noche Van: IDIOTA, ESTE ES EL LUGAR EN DONDE EMPEZASTE TU RECORRIDO LA SALIDA !! Timothy: oh .... Callete ¬¬ Riley: '''estupido camus, dejandonos en el camino peligroso y ade-- '''Camus: RILEY, ME NOMBRABAS !!?! Riley: Y tu donde estabas Ò-Ó !!! Camus: en el camino del puente, los e visto por horas, dando vueltas por el mismo gran arbol, jojo, que gracioso Timothy: ^O^U si .... divertido Camus: y eso que la salida estaba tan cerca suyo xD, ya vamonos querido Riley: Te ODIO camus ¬///¬ Cap 14) Perdidos (no parodia de Lost) Ciudad Porcelana Cientifico: Hermoso Pansear, se merece esto'' *le da una piedra fuego a Riley*'' Van: '''Damela, Damela !! '''Riley: si que molestas, sera para despues Van: Malvado ¬O¬ Riley: '''esque no creo que estes lista para una piedra asi de importante '''Van: '''me vas a hacer llorar :( '''Riley: Si derrotamos a Camus, es toda tuya Van: =D wiii Riley: '''y ahora ..... donde queda el gimnasio ?? '''Timothy: puedo opin-- Van: Ò0Ó TU NI TE ATREVAS !! Timothy: ._. Van: ahora YO guio Ruta 4 Amii: '''no es por ser mala, pero los 2 tienen un horripilante sentido de orientacion .__. '''Van: yo nunca sali de ese bosque ¬-¬, Ok Riley: creo que debo usar el mapa de mi mama, asi nos ahorramos caminatas Roller: Oye, debemos aprovechar que nos perdimos aqui, posiblemente en este lugar alla algun pokemon util y fuerte Roller: :D y yo pueda evolucionar porfin Riley: bueno .... pero aqui no hay pasto, y me es imposible distinguir esto con la tormenta Roller: yo soy tipo roca, no me molesta en nada, yo guio ahora Roller: mira, alla hay arena, talvez ahi Riley: *entra a la arena* esta calentita Sandile: *salta de la arena* BUUUUU Amii: >O< siniestro !! *''sale corriendo agarrando a Van y desaparece en la tormenta*'' Riley: Amii, regresa !!'' *salen sus pokemones*'' Amber: '''Estupido Lagarto, Empujon !! '''Sandile: Excavar Amber: o-o *sale sandile y la manda a volar* Roller: 'Amber !! ''*la sigue* '''Timothy y Benny: y nosotros que ?? Benny: al jefe se le quedo el mapa, regresemos al centro pokemon Timothy: ok Ammi y Van - Constructora Van: Pero TONTA !! Mira donde me llevaste Amii: es que me dan miedo los siniestro :S Van: o-o increible ... tu siempre eres tan honesta ?? Amii: Si :D, me dicen que eso molesta Van: enserio ?? nunca me di cuenta Flasback - Puente Saete Riley: ESTA VISTA ES HERMOSA !!!!!!! Amii: e visto mejores Roller: no puedo ver T-T Ammi: '''esque eres bajo '''Roller: ¬¬ Amber: Amii, no queremos saber siempre tu opinion -~- Amii: Y a mi me desagrada tu nariz, pero por eso no digo que te las cambies Amber: 8´S Fin Flasback Amii: talvez deberia callerme un poco Constructores: '''Pokemones Raros !! Timburr, a ellos !! '''Ammi y Van: ÒwÓ A entrenar, Pirotecnia/Hierba lazo !! Amber y Roller Amber: Mi trasero ´O` Roller: Amber !!! me ahogo ?? Amber: Te ahogas ?? O-O dios mio, EL MAR !! Amber: YA VOY !! *se tira en bombita al mar* Roller: *es alegado por la ola del cañoñazo* Amber: Yo no se nada D: Roller: '''Ayuuuuudaaaaaa !!! '''Basculin (x2): Al rescate !! *levan a Amber y Roller a la costa* Pescador: estan bien ?? y ustedes basculines ?? Basculin: Estamos bien maestro Amber: '''muchas gracias señor '''Roller: esque nos perdimos de nuestro entrenador, y un sandile, y Amii .... y todo :( Basculin azul: '''oye, si se te ve en gran nivel, porque estas con una piedraeterna '''Roller: QUEEEE !?!!? DIME QUE ME ESTAS BROMEANDO !!! Basculin Rojo: Nop, tienes una piedraeterna equipada, esas cosas evitan la evolucion Amber: .... y por eso no .... XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Roller: QUE ALGUIEN EM LA QUITE !! Pescador: permiteme *se la saca* listo Roller: *brila* si ... SI ..... SIIII !!! Riley Riley: *Escondido en la arena* (Me e quedado sin pokemones, en mitad del desierto, ahora como salgo de esta) ¿? Riley: (Esto es muy malo .... tengo en mi poder Ultraballs .... podria .... usarla en cualquier pokemon del area y salir de aca lo mas rapido posible ....) Riley: (escuche pasos ?? se acerca un pokemon, debo salir rapidamente y por sopresa, capturarlo) Riley: ''*sale de la arena* TU PUEDES RILEY !! *Lanza la Ultraball*'' Bianca: esto es broma e-e ?? Riley: oOoU pue-puedo-puedo ex-explicar---expliCARLO Bianca: '''Te ayudare a captuar un pokemon si tanto quieres '''Riley: '''TOT PORFAVOR !! Al rato '''Scraggy: Pero que honor, capturado por una Ultraball ^^ Bianca: aqui tienes, ahora alejate de mi :3 Riley: Hola Scraggy Scraggy: No me voy con la niña ?? Riley: ayudame a encontrar a-- Amber y Roller: RILEY !! *saltan a el y lo aplastan* Riley: O-e Roller, pesas 1000 toneladas, sal !!! Roller: Si, e evolucionado a un Boldore ^O^ Amber: encontramos a Amii y Van, ellas estan entrenando en una costructora, seran traidas por un hombre a la ciudad mas tarde, asi que vamonos Riley: Si .. vamonos @-@ Centro pokemon Timothy y Benny: Hola !! *comiendo un banquete* Riley: y eso ?? Benny: una forma de gastar tu targeta de credito ^^ Timothy: fue mi idea, que tal ?? Al anochecer Van y Amii: Ya llegamos !! Amii: encontramos el Gimnasio, esta en Calle de Gimnasio Riley: pero que gusto chicas, miren, tenemos un nuevo amigo: Darko Darko: El Scraggy ;D Van: y Timothy Riley: '''¬¬ en la caja, y el sabe porque, estara ahi una temporada -~- Cap 15) Nuevos '''Amii: Van .... le podrias decir a Riley que no quiero pelear hoy Van: y eso ?? Amii: '''esque quiero estar lejos de Darko ... sabes que me tengo respeto a los tipo siniestro '''Van: si claro'' *jala suavemente los pantalones de Riley* Oye, Amii le tiene miedo a Darko, asi que metelo a la caja '''Amii:' Ò^Ó PERO QUE FUE ESO !! Van: la verdad ?? Riley: miedo ?? y porque ?? Amii: esque ... tengo una fobia a los tipo siniestro, por algo que me isieron los purrloin cuando era un huevo Riley: '''no iba usar a darko para esto, es un muy nuevo en el grupo, usare a Van y Amber, pensaba incluirte '''Amii: Si quiero ahora :D !! Riley: PUES VAMOS A DERROTAR A CAMUS !! Amii y Van: SII !! Gimnasio Amii: perdon por la derrota bufon Bufon: me da igual n_n joven audino, tu pasa Riley: Llegamos .... Contra Camus *sube las escaleras* Camus: Riley, querido, as llegado, jojo, te estaba esperando ;D Camus: 3 contra 3, comenzamos a tu señal Riley: espero que peles como corres Camus >=D, Ve Van Van: Que onda ?? Camus: Swadloon amor, tu pelea comienza Swadloon: -.- Van: Pirotecnia !! Swadloon: Proteccion Van: >:/ Pirotecnia Swadloon: '''Proteccion '''Riley: esto no funciona, Ve y Corte Van: Corteee !! Swadloon: *lo esquiva* '' '''Camus: '''Disparo demora '''Swadloon: ':w'' *la inmoviliza*'' Van: Desgraciado !! Bostezo Swadloon: ´3` pero que sueñito Camus: Silbato Swadloon: alalalalalalala silbato Van y Swadloon: ZzZzZzZz Van: *brilla carmesi* ZzZzZ *sale una baya Atania* Riley: Otra vez eso Camus: eso amigo mio, es Gula, la habilidad de Pansear, saca una baya que tengas en tu mochila y la usa para bien Van: YEAH !! PIROTECNIA Swadloon: >o< ZzZzZzZzZ Camus: Tienes suerte querido, Ahora, ve Dwebble Dwebble: Pero que mona mas rica Van: Pervertido !! Pirotecnia Dwebble: *recibe el impacto* ... pero es patetica Van: QUEE !?!? Riley: *mira en su pokedex* Van, el es tipo roca y bicho, el fuego no le hara ya tanto daño, mejor cambio a Am-- Van: '''Yo puedo con este idiota, Swadloon no me daño ;D '''Camus: Antiaereo Dwebble: '''Toma mona !! '''Van: *lo esquiva* Yo .. me llamo Van ... no Mona !! PIROTECNIA !! Dwebble: 'Otra vez ?? ''*rebice el ataque - golpe critico* creo que eso fue mas fuerte ?? '''Dwebble: Dejame guiarme solo Camus Camus: claro mi amor Dwebble: Cuchillada !! Van: '''>O< '''Dwebble: Antiaereo Van: '>-< *sale retrocediento*'' '''Riley: '''Regresa Van '''Van: Eso no Riley !! Ladron !! Dwebble: >-< *van se queda con una baya ziruela* Van: Bostezo ´3` Dwebble: Eso no Mona, Corte furia Van: *lo esquiva* Pirotecnia Dwebble: *usa excavar* Van: Te espero bicho *sale detras suyo* Dwebble: Cuchillada !! Riley: Van, tu puedes !! guiate sola !! Van: Corte >=D Dwebble y Van: *se neutralizan sus ataques* Van: Dwebble !! .... no digo esto seguido, pero me caiste bien >=) *prepara pirotecnia en su manos* Dwebble: Tu tambien .... Van ... Chuchillada *va bajo tierra hacia Van y sale alfrente suyo* PERO YO GANO ESTA BATALLA !! Van: PIROTECNIA >8D Camus: *mira a su difunto dwebble* lo isiste bien ^^ querido ... ahora ... SCOLIPEDE cariño, venga a tus progeneres !! Scolipede: Amorcito Dwebble D: Van: Yo este ... regreso mejor *entra a la pokeball* Amber: Mi turno *mira a Scolipede* Van, maldita !! Scolipede: '''Cargatoxica '''Amber: >O< que podeeeeerrrr *sale arrastrada por el daño* Amber: NITROCARGA !! Scolipede: Proteccion Amber: Desenrrollar Scolipede: '''>-< Estoicismo '''Amber: ò~ó eso casi no me dolio Camus: Scolipede, Treparrocas Scolipede: aqui voy amor !! Amber: Nitrocarga !! *detiene gran parte del daño* @o@ *queda confundida* Amber: @v@ Que lugar mas bonito publico Darko, Roller y Benny: o-o ?? Riley: Regresa Riley Amii: Me toca debutar !! Daño secreto Scolipede: ... no me daño *se paraliza* Amii: *se envenena* Dah, me duele Riley: Alivio Amii: >__< *se cura* estuve cerca Amii: Atraccion'' *manda besitos*'' Scolipede: .... tampoco Amii: '''eres hembra ... no tengo mas trucos, hierba lazo no sera util '''Scolipede: Hierba lazo D8 Riley: Amii, intenta don ese Amii: HIERBA LAZO !! Scolipede: *cae dolorosamente al suelo* Camus: ya habiamos hablado del regimen >:/, Treparrocas Scolipede:'' '*no se mueve* perdon amor, es la paralisis '''Amii: '''DAÑO SECRETO =D '''Scolipede: >O< *golpe critico* Camus: me as ganado primor ... la medalla insecto es tuya, quieres que ese hermosos Whirlipede tuyo sepa el ataque ?? Riley: '''No gracias '''Camus: .... sabes, creo que te mereces esto *le da una roquita dorada* es el revivir, lo mereces Camus: '''como dice su nombre, revivira a cualquier pokemon que lo meresca, solo asi sera activado su poder '''Camus: despues de rescatar el craneo y derrotarme tan valientemente, te lo merece, asi que adios cariño, debo capturar un nueco equipo Riley: (Como usare esta roquita ??) Cap 16) En la zona Ruta 4 (otra vez) Cheren: Ciclon hoja !! Riley: Nitrocarga !! Bianca: Concha Filo !! Servine, Amber y Dewott: ''*se atacan ante debilidad*'' Amber: eso fue genial >wò Dewott: Amber, deverias trabajar en ese nitrocarga, mas potencia y me derrotabas ^O^ Servine: se acuerdan como usabamos tacleada todo el rato ?? Dewott y Amber: '''xD si '''Bianca: bueno, yo me voy a Entrenar a la Zona desierto, La profesora Encina dice que hay pokemones sumamente raros Cheren: yo me voy a Ciudad Porcelana, Camus volvio del bosque *guarda a Servine* Adios Bianca: y tu ?? Riley: me voy a Mayolica ;D, a contra la lider Bianca: Vamos Dewott !! Dewott: Ciao Amber, me la pase bien Riley: Vamos Amber :) Amber: la extrañaba ... En la noche Roller: Pero esto es un desierto, porque hace FRIO !! Van: es como las piscinas, pero al revez >~< Amber: Ò0Ó y Esto que tiene que ver com las piscinas !?! Van: QUE ENM EL DIA SON FRIAS Y EN LA NOCHE TIBIAS !! Y sabes como yo que no tenemos frio, somos FUEGO Amber: si, eso mola ^O^ Riley: 'Chicas, silencio porfavorrrrrrr ''*suena un ringineo* Fantasma !!! '''Benny: ¬¬ es tu Videomisor Riley: A verdad, esto me lo dio La profesora, no lo e usado nunca Riley: *contesta* Hola ?? Bianca: *en Panico* RILEY !! AYUDAME PORFAVOR !! ME E QUEDADO SIN POKEMONS, TODOS SE AN DEBILIDATOS, ESTOS A OSCURAS EN LA ZONA DESIERTO *les salen las lagrimas* RESCATAME PORFAVOR Riley: Voy altiro, quedate ahi *corta la conversacion* Chicos !! Bianca nos nesecita !! Zona Desierto Riley: BIANCA !! BIANCAAAA !!!!! Riley: *se tira los pelos* Y JUSTO AHORA DEBO TENER A TIMOTHY EN LA CAJA !! Riley: *entra a la arena* ''Diablos '''Maractus: '''Blublublubbbbbbb !! Brazo pincho '''Roller:' *se interpone* me debes artas Riley: Roller, debo buscar a Bianca, confio en ti, si puedes *le da unas pokeball* capturalo Roller: '''Confia en mi ;D Mas tarde '''Bianca: *en la arena llorando* .... Riley: Porfavor, levantate *le extiende la mano* Bianca: gracias ... fue dificil encontrarme ?? Riley: '''Mariano me ayudo a encontrarte '''Mariano (Maractus): Hola :3 Bianca: Hola .... puedo contarte lo que paso Riley: si quieres *se sienta a su lado* Bianca: '''es corto, entre a buscar pokemones .... y me encontre con un sigilyph, y bueno, derroto a todo mi equipo '''Bianca: No tengo nada .. Riley: Mereces una oprtunidad, yo te la dare Bianca: '''me estas preocupando, porque mis sentimientos van a Cheren '''Riley: o0o NO ERA .... YO NO, NO ME REFERIA .... AHHHH ¡Bianca! .... dime que decir D: Bianca: que me amas ?? Riley: *se tira los pelos* Esta noche terminare calvo .... mira, camus me dio una roquita, que dice que puede revivir pokemones, y te la quiero dar Bianca: ah .... y sirve Riley: espero *se la entrega y brilla* Bianca: Y esto ?? me estoy asustando Dewott: *saliendo de la arena* DEWOTT Y BIANCA FOREVER !! Bianca: TvT Dewott *la abraza* Gracias Riley *el cielo se pone morado Bianca y Dewott: Es el Bianca: Riley, porfavor, ayudame, yo no puedo otra vez contra eso Riley: Si, Van, tu vas Van: Yeah ! Sigilyph: Fuera de aca Dewott, Aire afila-- *recibe Pirotecnia de Van* Van: si, fui Yo, y ?? Sigilyph: '''Psicoonda !! '''Van: *lo esquiva* Jaja Van: Amnesia'' *se queda quieto y tieso*'' Riley: y eso ?? Van: *salpica baba* Sigilyph: Monos -.- Van: Tu callate, Ladron !! Sigilyph: >-< ... PSIQUICO !! Van: >O< Sigilyph: Aire afilado Van: Corte *corta las rafagas* Van: Pirotecnia !! Sigilyph: *lo esquiva* Me as cansado, Golpe aereo Van: '''>-< eso duele '''Sigilyph: y este ataque ... Bianca: 'Nunca falla *abraza a Dewott fuertemente*'' '''Sigilyph: Psiquico !! Van: *se aferra la cabeza fuertemente* Es insoportable >O< Riley: Van, agarralo *le lanza la piedra fuego* Van: *salta atraparlo* Sii Sigilyph: *la atrapa* ni lo creas Mona Riley y Van: Maldita sea !! Sigilyph: '''Preparate a Morir !! Golpe aereo '''Riley: '''Ladron !! '''Van: LADRON !! *impacta a Sigilyph y le quita la roca* Van: *brilla* Tu no me ganas *deja de brillar como una Simisear* ''Corte !! '''Sigilyph:' >~< *cae muerto a la arena* Bianca: Gracias ... *se levanta* Vamos dewott ... y gracias Riley, por todo Bianca: ''*se pone roja y se esconde en su gorro*'' eres el mejor Dewott: *susurrando* no te gustaba Cheren ?? Bianca: Shhh !! Mariano: y conmigo que pasa ?? Van: '''tu a la caja ¬w¬ Cap 17) Ferias Ciudad Mayolica '''Riley:'' *en bicicleta*'' Este lugar es GENIAL !! y esta bici, de regalo, la vida me sonrie :D Darko: *sale de la pokeball y mepieza a correr* Carreritas ?? Riley: >=D Dale'' *acelera*'' Darko: >w< Un rato despues, en un parque Darko: '''Y el Ganador es ... DARKO !! '''Riley: ¬-¬ me pateaste en el pie Darko: '''no te piques :P '''Riley: Mira darko, una Rueda !! subamonos :D Darko: Si quieres tanto ... Riley: vamos, a la fila *se forma* *v* Riley: *tiembla* se movera el pasto ?? N: Oh Riiiiiiiileeeeeeeeeey :3 Riley: D: N N: '''¿Ya libe-- '''Riley: ¬¬ No N, no los voy a liberar, almenos que me lo pidan N: les pregunto ?? Riley: Me lo dirian !! N: o vamos *le quita sus pokeball* Riley: '''Hey !! Darko, demolicion !! '''N: *silba* Scrafty: *toma el brazo de Darko y anula su Demolicion* N: todos nuestros encuentros terminaran en Peleas ?? Riley: ÒoÓ Regresa mis pokebolas N: NOO !! TU REGRESA A MIS AMIGOS MUERTOS !! *silba mas fuerte* Darumaka (x2) y Crustle: *acompañan a Scrafty* N: alejate de mi, yo me encargo de estos tus amigos Riley: Darko .... Darko: Si !! *corre a Crustle* Excavar !! N: '''Como te atrevez !?!? '''Crustle: >O<'' *sale por los aires*'' Scrafty y Darko: Demolicion !! Scrafty: >-< *cae a los brazos de N* Darko: Tumba Roca !! Darumaka (x2): D: *aplastados por las rocas* Riley: regresame mi equipo D=< !! *lo taclea* N: Mis amigos !! Los volviste a Matar !! Tu ...'' *sale corriendo*'' Darko: Lo hice mal ?? Riley: Yo lo ise mal Riley: Ya no quiero subir ... Ruta 16 N: tu quieres ser mi amigo ?? Mincinno: '''Pues si '''N: gracias n_n Riley: N N: oh, hola riley, perdon por quitarte a tus pokemones, esque no lo soporto, ten, no te devolvi a tu Scolipede *le pasa la pokebola de Benny* Riley: OMFG, lo evolucionaste N: Si .... bueno, que la pases bien ..... te aconsejo algo antes, ve al bosque de los perdidos, talvez te interese Riley: Gracias N N: Recuerda *le quita la mochila* libera a tus pokemons ;D Riley: Ò0Ó Pero que ....!! Cap 18) Primer Relleno Bosque de los perdidos Benny: Toxico !! Petilil: >o< Riley: Maya, confusion Maya (Solosis 16): Confusion Petilil: >O< Riley: Sanaball, ve Petilil: *es capturada* Riley: Gracias Chicos Maya y Benny: a tus ordenes jefe !! Riley: *apunta el videomisor a Maya* regresa a la caja Riley: Oh cielos, este aparato es genial, puedo acceder facilmente a mi caja, paar entrenar Riley: y a ti como te nombro ?? Petilil: >~< No me envenenes Riley: Te llamaras Saddy Saddy: D8 Mariano: Riley, esta flor evoluciona con una piedra que sabemos que tienes ;D Riley: Mi piedra solar ?? Saddy: 'O-o Piedra so ''*le la quita a Riley* Wuuujuuuu *brilla* '''Saddy: ^O^ Soy grande *deja de brillar como Lilligant* Riley: ¬¬ esas cosas se callan mariano Timothy y Van: Rileeeey !!! Riley: estan bien ?? Van: es Peter ...... Timothy: El esta ... Riley:'' *se levanta*'' llevenme con el ..... Arriba de la cascada Riley y Amber:'' '*cavando un pozo* '''Maya: y que paso ?? Van: acababa de evolucionar en Tranquill, cuando aparecio otro tranquill que lo desafio, uso ataque rapido, pero el enemigo uso deteccion y despues Vuelo Timothy: ahi quedo muy dañano y fue victima de su tornado Maya: y el jefe no esta triste ?? Amii: '''ni lo conocio del todo, solo lo llevo a una guarderia y listo '''Riley: empezemos con el funeral Y en la noche Riley: Darko, Golpe cabeza Swadloon: @.@ Riley: y con esto terminamos, regresemos a Mayolica Riley: Darko, Roller y Mariano, estan listos ?? Mariano: mi primera batalla de Lider =D !! Darko y Roller: 'Estamos listos' Riley: 'Pues vamos *se arregla el gorro*'' Cap 19) El caos '''Riley: Mariano, deberia usarte mas, eres increible :D Mariano: Numero 1 ;D Riley: Pero bueno, continuemos *sube a otro carro* Riley: WiIiIiIiIiIiIi *sube y baja por los rieles* Riley: esto es mejor que el de Lenora Elesa: Tu eres el que a estado derrotanro a mis chicos bien ?? Bueno, comienza ya Riley: Ve Roller Elesa: '''....... '''Elesa: Sal Emolga Riley: Trampa roca !! Roller: Waaaaaa Elesa: eso me pone en aprietos ..... *se pone los audifonos* Emolga, volticambio Emolga: :D Swich Swich Swich !! Roller:'' *soporta el daño*'' Emolga: *sale de la pokeball* No sol el mismo ;D *las rocas lo golpean* Riley: Antiaereo !! Roller: Toma esto Emolga: '>O< ''*cae* '''Riley: Descanza Roller, Ve Darko Darko: '''Me presento !! '''Riley: Guardia baja Darko: *corre a emolga* Waaaaaaa !! Elesa: defiendete !! Emolga: *toma el antiaereo y se defiende* Ñaña :P Elesa: Golpe aereo !! Darko: >__< *retrocede* Riley: '''Darko, Vendetta !! '''Darko: WAAAAAAA Emolga: *lo esquiva* muerete Elesa: Chispa Emolga: òwó *paraliza a Darko* Darko: >-< no puedo ... moverme Emolga: *se desase del antiaereo* ven aca Riley: '''Regresa Darko '''Elesa: Persecuccion Emolga: '>=D no escaparas !! ''*golpe critico* '''Darko: O.O ..... *cierra los ojos y cae* Riley: Pero, yo lo iba a regresar ...... Dar .... Darko Elesa: esa es el efecto de persecuccion Riley:'' *secandose los ojos*'' Ve roller Roller: estas bien ?? Roller: si ... Elesa: Perdon niñi, pero es asi la cuestion .... Riley: '''Tormenta Arena !! '''Emolga ''*es abofeteada por la arena*'' Tu desgraciado, Chispa !! Roller: Antiaereo !! Emolga: >-< Riley: Excavar !! Roller: *se sumerge* Emolga: '''no puedo, quitarmelo '''Roller: *aparece por su espalda* ''Te vengo darko !! ''*aplasta a emolga* Elesa: '''Ve emolga !! '''Emolga: *es abofeteada por la arena y dañada por las rocas* Riley: Acabemos esto ya !!! Avalancha !! Emolga: Noooo *es aplastada por las rocas* Emolga *sale de las rocas* YAAAAAAAA !!! *usa rayo carga* Roller: '''>-< '''Riley: Derribo Elesa: Golpe aereo !! Emolga y Roller: Toma !! *choca entre los 2* Emolga: ..... *cae* Riley: '''Ve Mariano '''Mariano: '''Elesa: Ve Zebstrika Zebstrika: Es una broma ?? *el golpedo por las rocas y abofeteado por la arena* Mariano: >-< no ... no lo es '''Elesa y Zebstrika: Nitrocarga ! Riley y Mariano: Noooooo Mariano: *cae fuertemente al piso* te .... te e fallado Riley: MARIANO !! RESISTE !! Usa Megaagotador Mariano: Ya no alcanzo Riley: D=> Regresa Elesa y Zebstrika: '''Persecuccion !! '''Mariano: >O< *cae muerto* Riley: ..... Mariano !!!!! Riley: Ve Roller !!! Roller: No podras ahora Zebstrika: Veamoslo, Pisoton !! Roller: Excavar *se sumerge* Zebstrika: '''Regresa !! '''Roller: Bueno !! *lo aplasta y Zebstrika es abofeteado por la arena* Zebstrika: '''Onda Voltio !! '''Roller: Antiaereo !!'' *el antiaereo para por la onda y la absorbe al golpear a Zebstrika*'' Zebstrika: '''.... ''*cae muerto* '' '''Elesa: Maldicion .... toma, tu medalla, y perdon las perdidas ..... quieres aprender Volticambio ?? Riley: No pueden Elesa: Bueno .... Oye, ven conmigo, te llevare a un lugar util Cap 20) Puentes Ruta 5 Amii: Aqui hay muchos Lierpard ... yo me quiero ir :S Riley: Bueno, te cambio por Benny y Timothy *hace el cambio* Timothy: Aire fresco porfin :D .... ya me cansaba de ser datos y pixeles ´w` Benny: Yo ya me aconstumbre Riley: Vamos Chicos, Elesa nos espera en un puente Amber: Hya dos, y el otro en la ruta 16 Riley: '''hay 5 en teselia, asi que no insistas ¬¬ '''Trubbish: *sale del pasto* Entrenadores !! Yo quiero pelear >:3 Riley: bueno ... Timothy, Superdiente !! Timothy: '''D8< '''Trubbish: *lo esquiva* Bomba lodo !! Timothy: >O< M*erda Riley: Eres fuerte Trubbish: Soy Cool *saca unas gafas de sol* T'imothy:' Pues yo tambien *corre hacia el* NINA-BARNEY-DRUMMY-PETER-DARKO-MARIANO !! Represalia Trubbish: >-< Trubbish: Gas acido Timothy: mis ojos >¬< Trubbish: Ya otros entrenadores lo an intentado, y no an podido, soy el mejor de la ruta Amber: Oye, eso mismo decias tu Timothy ¿Te acuerdas? y tu tambien Van, pero los calle Van y Timothy: ¬¬U Trubbish: Pedrada !! Timothy: '''>_< HIPNOSIS !! '''Trubbish: ZzZz Riley: Superball !! *lo captura* Trubbish: '''Esto es broma -~- '''Riley: *lo mira por la pokedex* estas en un nivel alto por la ruta Trubbish: esque soy del pasto oscuro Riley: ..... Trubbish: Un pasto mas largo y oscuro, donde los pokemones son mas fuertes Riley: ..... Te llamaras Rey Trubbish: *se pone los lentes* F*uck Yeah ! Cheren: Hey Riley, ven aca, estan dando una presentacion de Duelo *Lo agarra del brazo* Riley: '''D8 aAaAaHhHHh !!! En esa misma ruta '''Riley y Cheren: ..... Riley: me estoy aburriendo -3- Cheren: '''Shhh, esta es la ultima batalla '''Escolar: Para esta batalla nesecitamos 2 del publico Escolar: quien se ofrece ?? Riley y Cheren: !! Riley: Nosostros !! Cheren: Ve Servine Riley: Vamos Rey Rey: *se pone las gafas* It on B*itch Escolares (x2): Ve stoutland !! Stoutland (x2): Colmillo Hielo/Fuego !! Trubbish: *lo esquiva* Bomba acida Stoutland: Mis ojos >O< Servine: >-< *se quema* Servine: O^O *es dañado por la quemadura* .... Cheren: Servine !! VE Simipour !! Simipour: >( Stoutland: Rugidoooooo !!! Trubbish: >-< *regresa* Van: Pero bueno !! no puedo tener privacidad !?! Stoutland (x2): Colmillo trueno Simipour y Van: >O< *se paralizan* Simipour y Van: Gula !! *aparecen bayas Ziuela* Simipour: ESCALDAR !! Van: PIROTECNIA !! Stoutland (2x) *lo esquivan* '' '''Stoutland:' Giga impacto !! Van: 'Yo me encargo !! Corteeeeeeee !! ''*destruye el giga impacto y derrota al primer Stoutland* '''Van: Ahora tu !! >;D Simipour: Acrobata !! Stoutland: >O<'' *cae muerto*'' Escolares: Bien hecho Amigos, ahora descansen en paz Riley: estas bien Cheren Cheren: No ... pero se me pasara *alguien por detras le da unas palmadas a los 2* Mirto: '''Bien hecho Muchachos, yo Soy Mirto ..... el campeon de la region '''Riley y Cheren: !! El Campeon Mirto: siento lo de tu Servine joven, dejame ayudarte *le da una bolsa* espero que te sirva si muere otro Riley: eso es un revivir ?? Mirto: si joven n_n .... bueno, yo me voy, se les ve con potencial, espero un dia verlos denuevo Cheren: el Campeon Riley: es increible ... es ..... DIOS MIO, ELESA !! Entrada del puente Elesa: *toma a Riley de la mochila y lo abofetea multiples vecez* Ò0Ó COMO SE TE OCURRE QUITARLE TIEMPO A UNA SUPER MODELO, DIJISTE SER PUNTUAL !! *lo tira* Ya llame al otro lado ten suerte en Fayenza Riley: Gracias @¬@ Cheren: Yo .... ya me voy Riley: *se levanta* Oye, me esperas, el puente es largo *agarra a cheren y van por el puente* Cap 21) Aereos Puente Fayenza Riley: ÓoÒ Pero que estan haciendo !?!? Rey: Yo nesecito eliminar desechos que produzco Van: a mi me encanta quemar cosas ^^ Riley: pero estan produciendo Gases letales con esta quema Van y Rey: Y ?? Riley: '''y si alguien pasa por ahi ?? '''Timothy: Relajate, estamos en mitad del oceano por un puente, el humo no llega al mar ???: AYUDAAAAAA !! *algo cae al mar* Riley: ¬¬ Riley: 'Hay que rescatarlo, o rescatarla Cheren: Yo me encargo ''*saca una pokeball* Tranquill, ve y rescata lo que se cayo 'Tranquill: '''Si !! ''*baja en picada y rescata lo caido* '''Ducklett: '''Gracias ´o` .... '''Riley: Eres un pokemon Raro, de los del pasto Ducklett: de ello, soy del "Remolino" solo aparesco en este puente Riley: aqui se puede capturar ?? Riley: '''quieres unirte a mi equipo '''Ducklett: '''Me encantaria !! Me llamo Avri '''Cheren: No crees que yo tambien lo meresco Ducklett: es verdad, el me salvo Cheren: ¬w¬ yo lo salve Riley: Cheren !! Peleamos por Avri ?? Cheren: Pelearno por una chica a los 10 ?? Claro Cheren: Tranquill ?? Cheren: '''Timothy ?? '''Tranquill y Timothy: Ò3Ó Si !! Cheren: Ataque rapido Timothy: >-< *golpe critico* Cheren: Denuevo Timothy: Puntapíe !! Tranquill: >O< Riley: Fuerza Timothy:'' *toma a tranquill bruscamente*'' FUERZAAA !!!'' *lo tira sin soltarlo al suelo*'' Tranquill: Ò-< Increible Cheren: '''Respiro '''Tranquill:'' *se recupera a los mismo HP de timothy*'' Cheren: (Puntapíe y Fuerza ... se a vuelto fuerte) Riley: '''(Respiro y Ataque rapido ... inpresionante) '''Cheren y Riley: Deteccion !! Tranquill y Riley: -3- es broma ?? Cheren: '''Ultimo ataque ?? '''Riley: De contacto >=D Cheren: '''Retroceso !! '''Riley: Represalia !! Tranquill y Timothy: >=D COLISIONNN !! *chocan y crean una explosion de humo* Rey: *se pone los lentes* ''F*cking Awesome D8 '''Tranquill:' *con un HP* ..... Cheren: Me as ganado, isiste lo que pudiste tranquill Timothy: Increible .... DENUEVO !! Riley: Vamos Avri Avri: ^O^ Yeah *es atrapada en su BuceoBall* Riley: A la caja Avri: Ò0Ó QUEEEEE !?!? *es teletrasportada a la caja* Riley: Vamos Cheren, deveriamos llegar al anochecer Cheren: *termina de sanar a Tranquill* Vamos Mientras, Alamcenes Frigorificos Getchis: hay noticias de mi hijo ?? 'Menek:(7 sabios): '''N-nooo mi señor ''*tiebla* no podemos irnos, nos congelamos '''Getchis: '''No .... debemos hacer que venga .... Yakón .... Cap 22) Bi-al